Bubbly
by Sinful Princess
Summary: Song fic. Cute and sweet.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, or the song/lyrics. ._. They belong to their rightful owners.  
Warning: OOC? o_o That's all I think, it's a pretty sweet, innocent song fic. Bold: lyrics, "...": speaking, '...': thought. cut the song alil short cause I couldn't think of a way to make it fit into the story.  
_

**I've been wake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I see you bubbly face  
I get the tinglees in a silly place**

Ciel tosses restlessly on his large feather bed. He feels so childish right now, his heart wont stop racing and it's causing him to feel tingles in an absurd place. The reason for this all is a certain black clad butler. 'Dammit Sebastian! Why, why did you have to kiss me good night, and have to smile like that at me?' Ciel's face flushes remembering what had happened before he had ordered his demonic butler to leave and not disturb him until the morning.

**It starts in my toes**  
**and I crinkle my nose**  
**Where ever it goes I always know**  
**That you make me smile **  
**Please stay for a while now**  
**Just take your time **  
**Where ever you go**

The tingling in his toes starts again remembering and he wrinkles his nose in annoyance. Thinking about it though, the kiss wasn't unwelcome at all, in truth once Sebastian had left the room Ciel had touched his lips and smiled.

"Sebastian." The boy whispers, knowing Sebastian will hear him.

Within seconds his butler is by his bedside smiling. "Yes my lord?"

A light blush ghosting over his cheeks, Ciel looks away from the demon and mutters. "Please stay until I fall asleep."

Sebastian bows. "Yes my lord, I'll stay as long as it takes, for I will be by your side for the rest of time."

**The rain is fallin' on my window pane**  
**But we are hidin' in a safer place**  
**Under the covers stayin' safe and warm**  
**You give me feelings that I adore**

Ciel nods silently, laying back down as Sebastian pulls the covers over his lithe body.

A soft rumble echos in the quiet night outside, and rain starts to pelt the window pane.

Ciel looks over at his butler, shivering a little from the cold. "Sebastian, get under the covers and keep me warm. That's an order."

Sebastian smirks, takes off his shoes, and climbs under the covers, hugging the boy gently to his chest. "Yes, my lord."

Ciel blushes as that tingling feeling when he feels Sebastian's arms pull him to his chest.

**It starts in my toes**  
** Make me crinkle my nose**  
** Where ever it goes**  
**I always know**  
** That you make me smile **  
** Please stay for a while now**  
** Just take your time **  
**Where ever you go**

Ciel's toes start tingling again and he crinkles his nose in embarrassment.

Sebastian smiles softly seeing his master's blush. 'Until the day hell freezes Ciel, I will be by your side, where ever you go.'

**What am I gonna say**  
** When you make me feel this way**  
** I just...mmmmmm**

'What am I gonna say? I can't tell him how he makes my heart flutter every time he touches me.' "Mmmmm.." Ciel hums quietly, dismissing his thoughts, as sleep begins to claim him.

**It starts in my toes**  
** Make me crinkle my nose**  
** Where ever it goes**  
**I always know**  
** That you make me smile **  
** Please stay for a while now**  
** Just take your time **  
** Where ever you go**

Sebastian strokes Ciel's soft silky hair, and Ciel crinkles his nose again blushing, trying to ignore the feeling in his toes.

"Never leave me Sebastian, even once you have my soul, stay by me, that's an order." Ciel mumbles groggily.

"Where ever you go my lord." Sebastian replies soothingly, which causes Ciel to drift off to sleep, a small smile playing on his lips.

**I've been asleep for a while now**  
** You tucked me in just like a child now**  
** Cause every time you hold me in your arms**  
** I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth**

Sebastian tucks the blanket closer around Ciel, and chuckles noticing how childish he looks when he's asleep.

Ciel snuggles closer to Sebastian, nuzzling his face into the demon's chest, enjoying the warmth radiating from the other body.


End file.
